Over the Edge
by Spectral Ninja
Summary: What does it take to end it all? Just one step. It'll be alright...  Warning: Rated T for character death and language.


Ok, one thing, I'm sorry I haven't updated The Next Phantom. Dead on inspiration there. I'll update soon, I pwomise *puppy eyes*

Danny: Eeew...

Ignoring him. Second, I feel a little angst coming along. I've been writing too much fluff. Warning though. This story is about suicide.

Danny: Whatever happened to the show? It was supposed to be comedy.

*Ignores* I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did, I would force Nick to have him back. And have Danny Phantom show in my country again.

Danny: Isn't it back already?

Really?(runs to telly with fangirl squeal)

* * *

So here I was. On top of one of the highest buildings ever built in my town. The chilling wind slashing like knives against my skin. My hands, which brushed off the raven hair on my pale face, were trembling out of control. My eyes were scanning the scenery. The cars that were passing by, the airplane that was flying overhead, the people casually talking to one another. They had no idea was going on.

I looked below. One step off the ledge would be enough to end the pain. Just one step is ok.

"DANNY!"

A shrill voice cut through the night. I spun around and looked into the deep lavender eyes of my friend. She was on the verge of tears, the violent wind messing up her once neatly ponytailed hair. She walked towards me, shivering bitterly as she felt the sudden breeze. As she stood in front of me, trying to penetrate my soul with her eyes of amethyst. How useless. After several moments of staring ,or rather glaring, at each other, she gave me a forceful slap across my face. I felt my skin redden from the pain. I glared coldly at her.

"You-u-u... JERK!" she yelled, flailing a note in her hand. My suicide note.

"You risk your ass to save a whole bunch of people just to end up DYING!"

"I am dead. I'm just removing the life left within me," I answered, barely a tone of care in my voice.

Sam could barely speak. Her eyes were swollen from the tears leaking out of her eyes. She was shaking violently,either from the unforgiving cold or the bitterness that was happening between us, I would never know.

"Danny, you have friends who love you, parents who care, citizens who believe in..."

"BELIEVE IN ME MY FUCKING ASS!" I yelled, "Those people ridicule me like I am the enemy. I save their lives and what do I get in return? I'm the FUCKING ENEMY NUMBER ONE!"

Sam took a few steps backwards. Her eyes widened, surprised by my sudden anger. She shook her head then said, "Danny, that changed when you saved them from Pariah Dark. They trust you now."

"Oh, funny Sam," I said bitterly, "As if you understand."

"I DO Danny. Why can't you see that?"

"Sam, you don't understand what it is like to be a FREAK, a MONSTER, a..."

"...are unique."

I looked up into her eyes. They looked at me pleadingly.

"Danny, you use your powers for good. You don't do it for recognition, you do it because you protect the innocent."

She took a few steps closer, her heavy combat boots were partially dragging across the cemeted floor. I stared at her.

"You care so much about us. Don't leave us. Don't leave me."

I came closer, away from the edge. The next thing I knew, I pulled her closer to me. Her soft comforting skin, the sweet lavender scent of her hair, the gentle curve of her body, her soft eyes connecting with mine. This was all too much. Too much.

Her breathe was lightly brushing my skin. Her eyes, they were beautiful. Her lips were so full and curved. It was tempting, so tempting.

"Danny please don't go. Tucker and I don't know what we'll do without you. Please don't go."

Her tears.

"I know Sam."

Her glance.

"Danny."

Biting her lips.

"Please stay here."

Wiping her tears.

"I'll... I'll miss you."

I couldn't take it. I took her chin gently and said, "I want you to remember this."

A kiss. My first real kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise but soon softened as she kissed back. I tried to grasp it all, I didn't want to let go, I LOVED her.

I pulled away from her and looked her seriously in the eye. I wanted her to know how much I loved, how much I cared, how I wanted to be with her forever but...

"I'm so sorry, Sam."

I let her go. She wouldn't want to let me go. She grasped tightly on my hand.

"SHIT!" she shrieked. "DANNY, DON'T GO! AFTER ALL I JUST SAID! GET BACK HERE! PLEASE I NEED YOU! PLEASE!"

I made my hands intangible, she can no longer hold on. She collapsed against the cold, rough floor. She was choking already from calling my name. She yelled and cried but it was all useless. I made up my mind. I am going to die.

There was one thing I didn't want to tell her. The things I wrote on my note and the things I said earlier were lies. I loved everyone and that is why I had to die. The darkness within me is re-awakening. The darkness I want to save everyone from. I'm sorry, Sam. I can't tell you what's going on. I'm so sorry...

I HAD to die...

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D

Please leave a review before you exit this page. That includes you! Yeah, I can see you staring, I know you want to review badly. C'mon, don't be afraid to press the button. D


End file.
